Entre a vingança e o desejo
by Kaoru-Kitty
Summary: Dizem que a vingança é um prato que se come frio. Mas...para Kaoru, a vingança é um prato que se come quente! FINAL!
1. O começo de tudo

**DISCLAIMER:** Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Se eu fosse a criadora, seria hentai! XD

Esta fic é recomendada somente a **maiores de 18 anos**. Por favor, se você é menor ou se sente ofendido, **NÃO** leia esta história! Bom eu avisei!

Legendas:

_Blábláblá_ – pensamentos

'Blábláblá' – falas dos personagens.

* * *

**Entre a vingança e o desejo**

Foi num belo dia de primavera que eles se conheceram. Ela, uma menininha sorridente, alegre. Ele, um menino tímido e educado. Tinha se mudado para lá, junto com seu mestre, Hiko Seijuurou. Seriam vizinhos. Quando ela o viu, correu até ele. A menininha logo se apresentou:

Kaoru: Oi! Eu sou a Kaoru e você? Quantos anos você tem?

Kenshin: O-oi... Meu nome é Kenshin...eu tenho 8 anos...

Kaoru: Puxa! É mais velho que eu! Tenho 6! Gostei da cor do seu cabelo! É muito bonito! – sorriu.

Kenshin corou: O-obrigado...você também é muito bo-bonita... – disse, abaixando a cabeça e coçando a parte de trás dela.

Kaoru: Eu moro naquele dojo! Meu pai é o sensei...você pode nos visitar quando quiser! – disse, apontando para sua casa

Kenshin sorriu. Era sua primeira amiga...de verdade.

E assim ficaram amigos, tinham bastante em comum. Cresceram juntos, eram como unha e carne. Não demorou muito para o amor entre ambos florescer. Quando Kaoru tinha 12 anos, Kenshin a pediu em namoro. Estavam na mais completa felicidade... Trocavam juras de amor. À medida que envelheciam, o relacionamento dos dois se intensificava mais e mais. Aos 15 anos, Kaoru, apaixonada, se entregou a ele, que a fez dele. Achavam que o amor deles iria durar para sempre. Porém...

Quando Kaoru completou 17 anos, Kenshin tinha 19 anos e já estava na faculdade; ele se mudou para uma república e só a via nos finais de semana, mas eles se falavam sempre. Não tardou muito para que a distância os separasse. Kenshin parou de ligar para Kaoru, não respondia às chamadas telefônicas dela.

Finalmente, numa tarde de inverno, Kenshin foi visitar Kaoru. Nevava. Ele a chamou para conversar. Estavam embaixo de uma árvore.

Kenshin: Kaoru...acabou.

Kaoru: O...que...? Mas...mas...Por que, Kenshin? Eu te amo e...

Kenshin já estava impaciente. – Ora...você já sabe o porquê, Kaoru! Perdeu a graça! Eu gostava de você, mas eu...eu acabei me apaixonando por outra pessoa...é da faculdade... E outra...ela é muito mais adulta que você...Acabou...

Kaoru abaixou a cabeça. – Entendo... Agora eu sei por que você não me ligava e nem retornava as minhas ligações...

Kaoru estava em lágrimas. Eles se conheciam há tanto tempo... aquele Kenshin que ela conhecera na infância não existia mais...ele havia mudado depois que ele entrou para a faculdade. Estava frio, agressivo... Ela não queria mais escutar palavras tão grosseiras, que lhe rasgavam o peito.

Para a surpresa de Kenshin, Kaoru sorria.

Kaoru: Então... Adeus, Kenshin...seja feliz!

Kaoru virou-se e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás, desaparecendo no meio da neve.

* * *

Alguns anos depois... 

Kenshin estava no computador, digitando algo.

Tomoe: Querido...venha para cama...

Kenshin: Já vou, Tomoe. Deixa só eu terminar este relatório e...

Ela o abraça por trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Tomoe: Vem... depois você faz isso... agora eu quero você...

Kenshin não conseguia mais agüentar. Aquela mulher conseguia fazer com que ele ficasse à sua mercê. Ela o guiou até a cama, onde fizeram amor até a madrugada.

Kenshin e Tomoe estavam morando juntos há algum tempo. Kenshin a conheceu na faculdade. Ela era dois anos mais velha que ele, mas isso não o impediu de sentir uma grande atração por ela. Seu jeito calmo e frio o fez ficar cada vez mais com desejo de possuí-la. Depois de dois intermináveis anos namorando e sem nem um amasso sequer, ela finalmente se entregou a ele, que não esperava que ela já fosse experiente no assunto, e isso o surpreendeu mais ainda. Ela conseguia deixá-lo louco...mas, com o passar dos anos, ela não conseguia mais satisfazê-lo. Ele sentia um certo vazio...sentia que faltava algo...

Vendo que sua parceira finalmente dormiu satisfeita, Kenshin estava para dormir também, quando ouviu Tomoe sussurrar, pra não dizer gemer.

Tomoe: Oh... Akira...ah...

Kenshin se levantou. _Akira? Quem diabos era Akira!_ Kenshin ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Resolveu acordá-la, mas logo parou e achou melhor não. Não estava a fim de discussões no meio da noite. Depois ele conversaria com ela. Porém ele não conseguia mais dormir.

Voltou ao computador, já não estava mais com ânimo para fazer trabalho nenhum. Resolveu entrar numa sala de bate-papo. Digitou seu nick: Samurai andarilho. Logo ele viu um nome que o atraiu: Bokken Girl. 'Interessante...' – pensou.

Samurai andarilho entra na sala...: Olá!

Bokken Girl: Oie!

Samurai andarilho: Tudo bem?

Bokken Girl: Sim e com vc? De onde tc?

Samurai andarilho: Tbm... Bem...de lugar nenhum...sou um andarilho...rs

Bokken Girl: Percebi...rsrs

Samurai Andarilho: E aí quantos anos...?

Bokken Girl: 26 e vc?

Samurai Andarilho: 28... E o que uma moça como vc faz acordada a essa hora?

Bokken Girl: Não consegui dormir...

Samurai andarilho: Puxa eu tbm não conseguia dormir.

Bokken Girl: Tem foto?

Samurai andarilho: Não e vc?

Bokken Girl: Tbm nem...ei...que tal nos encontrarmos agora!

Samurai andarilho: Agora! Vc está louca? Mal nos conhecemos!

Bokken Girl: E daí? Só um encontrinho, nada D+...rs

Kenshin pensou por um instante. Viu Tomoe dormindo. Lembrou-se dela gemendo e dizendo o tal nome 'Akira'. Ficou com raiva.

Samurai andarilho: Então está bem. Onde nos encontramos?

Bokken Girl: Num barzinho em frente ao restaurante Akabeko, conhece?

Samurai Andarilho: Sim, fica perto daqui. Já que não tem foto, como faço pra te reconhecer?

Bokken Girl: Bom...Estarei usando uma fita azul no cabelo. E vc?

Samurai andarilho: Eu estarei de camisa, azul tbm.

Bokken Girl: Ok. Te vejo daqui a pouco. Bjos!

Samurai andarilho: Bjos!

Kenshin vestiu-se e foi ao encontro da moça maluca da internet...Sim, ela era maluca...e ele mais ainda, indo ao encontro dela!

No bar, uma moça estava sentada em uma mesa. Ela estava nervosa. Nunca tinha feito uma coisa dessas, encontrar-se com alguém que mal conheceu pela internet. E no meio da noite! Naquele dia tinha brigado com seu namorado. Ela tinha feito uma surpresa para ele, essa era para ser uma noite especial. Porém quando ele chegou em seu apartamento e a viu só de lingerie, ele parou, dizendo que ainda era cedo, não estava preparado, essa ladainha toda. Eles ficaram discutindo e ela o expulsou do quarto. Mesmo ela não sendo mais virgem ele era muito respeitoso, até demais! Não que ela não gostasse, era bom ter alguém que se preocupasse assim com você. Mas bem que ele poderia ser um pouco mais...ousado. Ela corou. _Será que não sou atraente...?_ Esse pensamento logo se dissipou quando percebeu muitos olhares masculinos em sua direção. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Ela tinha visto alguns rapazes de camisa azul, mas nenhum se aproximava. _Deveria ter perguntado sobre sua aparência...como sou tonta... _Suspirou.

Kenshin estava nervoso. Nunca alguém tinha feito uma proposta destas e o pior...ele tinha aceitado. 'Agora não tem mais volta...'. Respirou fundo e entrou no bar.

Logo viu a tal moça de laço azul no cabelo. Ela estava sentada, de costas a ele. Esperava um tribufu, mas até que ela parecia ser bonita. _Pelo menos é jeitosinha..._ Foi até ela e cutucou-a com o dedo.

Kenshin: Oi! Bokken Girl...certo?

A moça se virou. Kenshin quase caiu para trás.

Kenshin: ORO! K-K-Kaoru!

* * *

E aeee o eu acharam? Essa fic vai ser hentai! Hohoho! 

Espero seus comentários! XD


	2. O plano

Era mesmo coisa do destino. Após tantos anos, Kenshin e Kaoru vieram a se encontrar.

Kenshin estava boquiaberto, Kaoru não tinha mais nada a ver com aquela garota franzina e esguia que ele conhecera na adolescência. Primeiro olhou para o rosto de Kaoru, que não havia mudado nada, o mesmo rosto angelical, ingênuo...porém, seu olhar estava mais maduro, ela havia mudado um pouco neste aspecto. Seus cabelos agora estavam um pouco mais compridos e amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo com uma bela fita azul, deixando duas mechas caídas adornando seu rosto. Partindo do rosto, os olhos dele percorreram o corpo dela...este sim, havia mudado...e muito! Ela estava usando um vestido roxo e curto, colado ao corpo e com um enorme decote, realçando seu corpo. Suas curvas eram muito sensuais, seus seios eram fartos, convidativos e podia-se notar que as coxas dela eram firmes, grossas...suas pernas muito bem torneadas...nada muito exagerado, tudo na medida certa. Ela realmente fazia tirar o fôlego de qualquer homem.

Já Kaoru notava também que Kenshin havia mudado. Seu olhar firme, determinado...apesar das roupas, podia-se notar que seus ombros estavam um pouco mais largos, seus cabelos continuavam compridos, porém amarrados para baixo e não mais como os dela agora, num rabo-de-cavalo. Ele parecia mais...maduro, talvez.

Kaoru: Ora, ora...quem poderia imaginar que o Samurai andarilho...era na verdade Himura Kenshin...?

Kenshin: Eu também não imaginava que fosse você...estou surpreso, Kaoru. Você mudou bastante...

Kaoru: Hein? Mudei como? Você quer dizer que estou velha, por acaso?

Kenshin: N-não! Não quis dizer isso! O que eu quero dizer é que...você está deslumbrante. Realmente...deslumbrante... – disse, corando um pouco.

Kaoru ficou vermelha. Porém, não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva. Ele parecia que iria devorá-la com os olhos! Ele nunca havia dito uma coisa dessas quando eram namorados. Porém, ela havia prometido a si mesma que seria a mulher mais madura do mundo e tentou manter a compostura.

Kaoru: Er...obrigada, Kenshin. Agora pode parar de babar. Ou será que preciso pedir para lhe trazerem um babador? – disse, num tom zombeteiro.

Kenshin tossiu, olhando para os lados, tentando disfarçar o embaraço. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

Kenshin: Puxa Kaoru...nunca iria imaginar que você fosse a Bokken Girl! Você sempre foi bastante tímida...

Kaoru: Pois é, Kenshin...como você mesmo notou, as pessoas mudam.

Kenshin: E aí...está namorando? Casada? Filhos?

Kaoru riu: Afff Kenshin...você acha que se eu estivesse casada e com filhos, viria a lugar destes me encontrar com um estranho? Eu mudei, mas nem tanto! Eu...estou namorando...mas aconteceram algumas coisas...então estou aqui. E você? Ainda está com aquela da faculdade?

Kenshin: Sim, estou com a Tomoe...mas também aconteceram algumas coisas.

Kaoru: Se você quiser conversar...

Kenshin: Kaoru... Prefiro não falar...quero espairecer...e imagino que você também queira...não é?

Kaoru: Tem razão...vamos beber algo?

Kenshin: Claro.

Tomoe acordou. Tinha sonhado com seu ex-noivo. Antes de conhecer Kenshin, ela o amava perdidamente e ele também; haviam sido prometidos desde a infância. Mas um dia, às vésperas de seu casamento, ele foi convocado para o exército e teria que ficar algum tempo fora do país. Havia rumores de que estaria tendo uma guerra por lá. Tomoe entrou em pânico. Um dia antes de ele partir, resolveu fazer amor com ele, com medo de perdê-lo. Foi a melhor noite de sua vida. Alguns meses mais tarde, seu pressentimento estava certo: ele havia desaparecido. Disseram que tinha morrido, mas nunca encontraram o corpo dele. Ela estava na mais imensa escuridão...sua felicidade havia sido cruelmente tirada. Então ela conheceu Kenshin. Ele era um pouco mais novo que ela, mas o que mais atraiu nele foi o seu modo gentil, assim como era seu falecido noivo...logo ela se apaixonou por ele.

Tomoe e Kenshin estavam noivos há algum tempo. Ela nunca havia falado nada sobre seu falecido noivo, pois Kenshin era extremamente ciumento quando se tratava disso; os olhos dele até mudavam de cor e sua feição gentil tornava-se assustadora...ela temia esse lado de Kenshin. Na escuridão do quarto, ela mal podia se ver. Aproximou-se do noivo.

Tomoe: _Ai, ai...Akira..._ _mesmo depois de tanto tempo...ainda sonho com ele..._Hein...Querido...?

Ninguém respondeu. Tateou, procurando-o. Nada. Foi até o banheiro. Nada. Foi em todos os cômodoa. Nem sinal dele. Ficou preocupada.

Tomoe: Kenshin...onde você está?

Depois de algumas bebidas, Kenshin já estava bem mais aberto, alegre. Tanto que até tinha contado tudo que aconteceu, sobre ele ter ouvido um nome de outro homem dos lábios da sua noiva depois de terem feito sexo.

Kaoru: Hahaha! Não acredito nisso...Kenshin...sinto dizer mas...você até que é um corno conformado! _Bem-feito, seu idiota...!_

Kenshin: Poxa...Kaoru...não diga isso! Você també...seu namorado não fazer nada com você...acho que ele é gay isso sim!

Kaoru: Não é não! Hunf...ele...ele me respeita, só isso...- disse brava, mas no fundo com uma ponta de tristeza nos olhos.

Vendo que Kaoru ficou triste, Kenshin sentiu uma pontada no peito. Resolveu se desculpar.

Kenshin: Desculpe Kaoru. Não quis ofender...

Kaoru: Mas já ofendeu. Não quero mais falar com você! Hunf! – e virou o rosto.

Não resistindo mais, Kenshin se aproximou dela e a abraçou. Kaoru sentiu um arrepio nas costas ao sentir o toque das mão firmes de Kenshin, sua respiração quente em seu pescoço e a voz rouca dele em seu ouvido.

Kaoru: K-Kenshin...não...

O rosto deleestava a poucos centímetros do dela. Vermelha, ela abaixou a cabeça, evitando o contato com os olhos dele.

Kenshin: Kaoru...eu sei que você quer também... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, passando suas mãos nos braços dela.

Kaoru estava arrepiada. Mas não quis dar o braço a torcer.

Kaoru: Kenshin...não...você já me magoou demais. - e se afastou.

Ao ouvir isso, Kenshin lembrou-se das coisas que disse a Kaoru quando terminaram. Mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. Afinal, ele não estava errado. Ela que era imatura demais. Mas agora...ele não conseguia resistir mais...ele a queria...e muito.

Mas Kaoru parecia resistir. Por mais que tentasse, ele sabia que não conseguiria nada. Ela era tão teimosa quanto ele.

Kaoru, por sua vez, estava lutando com todas as suas forças para não cair na tentação. Mas...lembrou-se do passado. Da traição. Da imensa dor que sentira ao ser abandonada. Da raiva ao saber que ele só tinha se aproveitado dela. De repente ela teve uma idéia. Iria ter sua vingança...iria fazê-lo ficar aos seus pés, deixar ele louco por ela...e depois...daria o mesmo fora que ele deu nela. Resolveu colocar esse plano em prática. Ela o abraçou e deu um beijo super convidativo nele, surpreendendo-o.

Kaoru: Espere Kenshin...aqui não...que tal irmos ao meu apartamento...hein...?

Kenshin, sem hesitar, aceita na hora. Chegando lá, mal fecham a porta e Kenshin a empurra contra a parede. Ele toma os lábios de Kaoru num beijo selvagem, beijando-a loucamente, fazendo uma trilha pelo pescoço dela.

Kaoru: Hahhn... – suspira.

Kaoru enlaça seus braços em torno do pescoço dele, abrindo sua boca para que ele pudesse explorá-la com a língua. Ela sugava os lábios dele e mordiscava a parte inferior dos lábios dele, fazendo-o perder totalmente o controle da situação. Ele segura uma das coxas de Kaoru e a sobe, fazendo enlaçá-la em torno de sua cintura. Logo ela enlaça sua outra perna em torno da cintura dele.

Ainda aos beijos, Kenshin a carrega até a sala com Kaoru enlaçada em torno dele. Ela sai de seus braços e o empurra, fazendo-o sentar no sofá e se ajoelha, passando sua mão sobre a calça dele, bem onde está o seu membro, quase que explodindo. Ela vai colocando sua mão no cinto dele, tirando devagar peça por peça, deixando seu membro totalmente à mostra. Kaoru o pega com uma de suas mãos e começa a massagear, esfregando seus dedos na ponta dele. Logo Kaoru o saboreou com sua boca. Ela passava sua língua em todo seu pênis, depois sugava-o e dava leves mordiscadas. Isso o surpreendeu. Nem sua noiva Tomoe havia feito uma coisa destas. Ele estava deliciado.

Kenshin: Hmmm...Kaoru... – Kenshin gemia de prazer.

Kaoru: Você ainda não viu nada...

Kaoru parou o que estava fazendo, tirou seu vestido, ficando completamente nua. Kenshin ficou surpreso. Ela estava sem calcinha.

Kenshin: Kaoru...se eu soubesse que você não usava nada por baixo...teria possuído vocá lá mesmo...

Kaoru: Você é louco? Prefiro aqui...eu posso te aproveitar melhor, sem pressa... – disse, num tom sedutor.

Kesnhin: Você está me deixando louco...louco por você...Kaoru...quero te ter...agora...

Kaoru: Então venha...

Ela pegou a mão dele e o fez deitar no chão, pegando seu membro, já duro e quente, pronto para entrar naquela cavidade quente e úmida dela. Kaoru se posicionou, sentou-se em cima dele e começou a se mexer lentamente para cima e para baixo. Kenshin passava suas mãos por todo o corpo de Kaoru, massageando os seios dela e apertando seus bicos, já rígidos ao toque. Com o passar do tempo, os movimentos que Kaoru fazia com Kenshin começaram a ficar mais rápidos e junto um calor crescia mais e mais dentro de ambos.

Kenshin: Ahhh...Kaoru! – Ele gritava, apertando os seios de Kaoru.

Kaoru: Kenshin…! Eu…eu…vou…KENSHIN...AHHHH!

Kenshin: Eu...também vou...

Antes que Kenshin dissesse a palavra, Kaoru saiu de dentro dele e colocou o pênis dele entre seus seios, apertando-o contra o peito. Kaoru abriu sua boca para saborear aquele líquido quente que saiu dele.

Kenshin: AHHHH!

Após chegarem ao ápice do prazer, eles deitaram-se no sofá. Não demorou muito para que eles começassem tudo de novo. Fizeram sexo no quarto dela até o raiar do sol, depois na cozinha, em cima da mesa, onde iriam tomar o café da manhã, mas, ao invés disso, foi outro tipo de 'café', e por fim no banheiro, na pia, no chuveiro, onde tomaram banho e enfim se prepararam para se despedirem. Perderam a conta de quantas vezes gozaram.

Kaoru: Kenshin...você foi...maravilhoso...

Kenshin: Kaoru...voce é que foi maravilhosa...nunca tive tanto prazer...

Kaoru: Nem mesmo com...ela?

Kenshin: Não...nem com ela... – disse, acariciando o rosto dela.

Kaoru: E-então...volte quando quiser...

Kenshin: Que tal amanhã à noite?

Kaoru: Amanhã...à noite...? Tu...tudo bem. Até amanhã...

Kenshin a abraçou, deu um leve beijo de despedida em Kaoru e saiu. Ela esperou que ele saísse pelo elevador e então fechou a porta, suspirando.

Kaoru: Isto será mais difícil do que eu imaginava...mas não posso desistir!

Chegando em casa, Kenshin tem uma surpresa. Em frente à porta, de braços cruzados, Tomoe o esperava acordada, com uma cara nada agradável.

Tomoe: Kenshin...onde você esteve até essa hora?

Kenshin: Tomoe...

* * *

**Uauuu...q coisa hein...o que será que Kaoru está aprontando? E Kenshin? O que ele dirá a Tomoe?**

**MaryHimura: Waaa obrigada pelos elogios!rsrs...Então, a Kaoru até que tentou fazer um doce, mas daí ela teve uma idéia...hmmm no que isso vai dar?**

**Susspirinho: Obrigada! Opa...já tá atualizada! E aí o que achou?**

**Aguardem...terá muito mais hentai entre Kenshin e Kaoru!rsrs**


	3. A vingança

Kaoru estava dormindo, ainda exausta pelo que aconteceu entre ela e Kenshin. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido...tudo que aprendeu sobre sexo foi através de revistas, vídeos pornográficos e também conversando com Megumi e Misao, suas amigas mais experientes no assunto...nunca tinha partido para a prática...tinha sido uma experiência maravilhosa...mas...agora ela estava com Akira. Já estavam namorando há algum tempo porém ele não queria saber de aprofundar o relacionamento. De repente o telefone tocou.

Kaoru: Alô?

Akira: Kaoru, sou eu...

Kaoru: Akira...? O que...você quer?

Akira: É que eu...eu não quis magoá-la...e gostaria de conversar com você...pessoalmente. Isto é, se você puder...

Kaoru: Tudo bem, Akira. Hmm...onde nos encontramos?

Akira: Que tal no shopping aqui da cidade?

Kaoru: Ok, daqui a meia hora estarei aí. Até.

* * *

Chegando lá, Akira a estava esperando. 

Kaoru: Akira...o que você quer falar comigo? Se é sobre ontem, eu...

Akira: Kaoru, me escute...eu...quero me desculpar com você sobre ontem...é que ainda não quero aprofundar nosso relacionamento porque eu realmente não consigo me lembrar de nada...antes de tudo, eu quero ter minhas lembranças novamente... - Ele queria explicar tudo a ela. Mas não podia, não sabia...afinal não conseguia se lembrar do seu passado antes do acidente que teve na guerra.

Kaoru: Eu sei, eu sei, Akira...você me disse sobre isso quando nos conhecemos...Eu também sei que você é um homem honesto, eu é que fui apressando as coisas e tal... e eu gostaria de ajudar você...só não sei como...

Akira pegou as mãos dela: Tendo paciência, Kaoru...é tudo que peço...Fique comigo, por favor...

Kaoru: Akira, eu...eu...

Vendo a expressão do rosto de seu namorado, Kaoru não conseguiu negar o pedido dele. Ele estava só,perdido e desesperado, como ela também estava quando Kenshin a abandonou.Assim,não conseguiu dizer a ele o que aconteceu na noite passada entre ela e Kenshin...ao invés disso, ela apenas conseguiu dizer:

Kaoru: ...está bem...não fique assim, amor. Eu sempre estarei com você...

* * *

Tomoe estava brava. Kenshin não esperava que ela estivesse acordada. 

Kenshin: Tomoe...

Tomoe: Kenshin! Você faz idéia de que horas são? Onde esteve?

Kenshin: Eu...eu...me desculpe...é que eu….fui dar uma volta! Você sabe que este relatório que estou fazendo está me matando...tive que espairecer um pouco!

Tomoe: Oh querido...desculpe...é que eu fiquei tão preocupada...você saiu sem me dizer nada...já ia chamar a polícia... – começou a chorar.

Kenshin: ...Shhh não chore Tomoe. Está tudo bem...já estou aqui...

Tomoe: Ok...Vou fazer algo para você comer...

Kenshin: Não precisa, Tomoe. Já comi algo no caminho. Agora...vou dormir...estou cansado.

Tomoe: Está bem. Descanse, querido.

Porém Kenshin não conseguia dormir. Ficou pensando em Kaoru...de como ela havia mudado...lembrou-se de quando ele a pediu em namoro...e da primeira vez dos dois.

**- Flashback -**

Kenshin: Kaoru...você...você... quer namorar comigo...?

Kaoru corou: Hein? Er... – ela abaixou a cabeça.

Kenshin: Você não gosta de mim?

Kaoru: Eu...eu não sei...

Kenshin: Hmmm então você gosta de outro?

Kaoru: N-não! É que...eu não sei o que sinto...ultimamente tem acontecido coisas estranhas comigo...quando estou com você, meu coração bate forte, eu fico toda vermelha e eu fico nervosa e...eu...acho que estou doente...

Kenshin: Ora Kaoru! Você não está doente...bem...só se for de amor...hahaha! Então você...gosta de mim! – ele a abraça.

Kaoru retribui o abraço: ...Ken...Kenshin...

Kenshin: Então...vamos namorar...?

Kaoru: S-Sim...sim! Vamos!

Algum tempo depois, a hora tinha chegado...estava tudo combinado. Os pais dela foram viajar e Kaoru o convidou para ir dormir em sua casa...eles iriam ter sua primeira vez juntos...

Kenshin: Kaoru...você...tem...tem certeza...?

Kaoru: Sim, Kenshin...mais do que nunca...quero estar sempre ao seu lado...

Kenshin: Eu também...Kaoru... – e a beijou.

Kenshin estava muito nervoso, seria a primeira vez que iria fazer uma coisa dessas. Mas nada tinha dado certo naquela noite.

Kenshin: Ahhh!

Kaoru: Hein? Mas já? É...assim...?

Ao ver que ele não chegou a dar prazer a Kaoru, ele ficou decepcionado.

Kaoru: Hein...Kenshin? O que foi?

Kenshin: Nada, Kaoru!

Kaoru: Mas...eu sinto que algo está errado e...

Kenshin: Já disse que não foi nada!

Kaoru se assustou. Kenshin estava com raiva de si mesmo.

Kenshin: Desculpa...Tenho que ir...tchau...

E a deixou lá, chorando na cama. Era para ser uma noite especial...mas ela nunca chegou. Depois disso, o namoro nunca mais foi o mesmo. Até que ele entrou na faculdade e conheceu Tomoe. Com ela, ele soube como dar prazer a uma mulher...mas não podia ficar com as duas, ele achava que Kaoru nunca saberia fazer sexo como Tomoe. Ele nunca se esqueceu do rosto triste de Kaoru quando terminaram.

**- Fim do flashback -**

Kenshin: Kaoru...você mudou mesmo...– suspirou.

Ao se lembrar da noite passada, um calor tomou seu corpo. Pensou em retribuir o enorme prazer que ela tinha lhe proporcionado. Resolveu ir até a casa dela, não podia mais esperar. Mudou de roupa, colocou uma camisa pólo, uma calça jeans e preparou-se para sair.

Tomoe: Querido, daqui a pouco irei ao shopping fazer as compras de Natal e...Hein? Onde vai?

Kenshin: Er...eu vou resolver alguns assuntos da empresa...desculpe não poder ir com você...até!

Tomoe: Mas a sua roupa não está de acor...

Antes que ela pudesse questionar sobre a roupa dele, ele já havia saído.

* * *

Depois que se despediu de Akira, que ficara por lá,Kaoru voltou para casa. Era quase noite. Kaoru tomou um banho e estava ouvindo uma música em sua cama. Não havia escutado o toque da campainha, insistente a sua porta. Quando finalmente percebeu alguém chamando, foi ver quem era e arregalou os olhos. 

Kaoru: Ken...shin...

Ela ficou surpresa...tinha se esquecido que Kenshin viria...

Kenshin: Kaoru...eu...

Ele não conseguiu responder ao ver que Kaoru estava usando somente uma regata de alcinha colada ao corpo e uma calcinha, ambas brancas e quase que transparentes. Tomou-a em seus braços e a beijou, cheio de desejo. Kaoru ficou sem fôlego, suas pernasamoleceram...segurou-se nele para não cair.

Kenshin sussurrava em seu ouvido: Kaoru...eu...eu não pude mais esperar...quero você...quero te retribuir o grande prazer que eu não consegui ter até agora e que você finalmente me concedeu...

Kaoru: K-Kenshin... – Kaoru corou por ouvir tais palavras. Sentiu-se lisongeada...

Kenshin passou sua mão por baixo daregata de Kaoru, alcançando seus seios.

Kaoru lembrou-se do encontro com Akira. Tinha que pará-lo antes que ela perdesse a razão.

Kaoru: K-Kenshin...não...não posso mais...eu...

Kenshin: Kaoru...eu não vou deixar você...eu vim até aqui só para te ver...

Ouvindo essas palavras, Kaoru não pôde mais resistir. Ela o beijou, tirando a camiseta dele, e jogando-a no chão, depois foi tirando peça por peça dele, fazendo uma trilha pelo corredor. Guiou-o até seu quarto e eles sentaram-se na cama. Kenshin tirou a regata dela e começou a beijar levemente a boca dela, o rosto, depois o pescoço, chegando até um dos seios dela. Tomou-o com a boca, arrancando suspiros de Kaoru. Com uma das mãos, ele massageava o outro seio, depois inverteu, tomando o outro seio e fazendo o mesmo. Depois a mão dele começou a descer, ele tirou a calcinha dela com os dedos e a jogou no chão. Sua mão ia chegando até entre as pernas dela; ele fazia uma deliciosa massagem no ponto quente dela, que logo estava úmida, colocando um dedo dentro da cavidade dela.

Kaoru: Haannn...! – gemia de deleite, sentindo-se flutuar.

Kenshin a deitou na cama e começou a lamber todo o corpo dela, o pescoço,indo até os seios, depois em direção ao seu ventre e finalmente chegando até entre as pernas dela. Ele lambia a cavidade dela, já úmida e quente pelas carícias que ele lhe proporcionava, chupandoe dando leves mordidas no clitóris, levando Kaoru à loucura. Ela se contorcia, o corpo dela tremia e ela logo explodiu de prazer.

Kaoru: M-mais...não...não pare... Hmmmm...Kenshiiinnn...!

Kenshin adorava ouvir Kaoru dizer seu nome daquele jeito...queria ouvir mais...posicionou-se entre as pernas dela e colocou seu membro, já pronto para entrar nela. Ele se movimentava devagar, mas quanto mais ele se movimentava, mais rápido esses movimentos iam ficando.

Kenshin: Hmmm...!

Kaoru passava as mãos nas costas, nas nádegas dele, onde podia alcançar, dando leves arranhadas. Kenshin tomou os lábios de Kaoru mais uma vez, ambos já estavam explodindo...Kaoru enlaçou suas pernas em torno de Kenshin, aprofundando e aumentando o prazer que sentiam. Ao mesmo tempo, ambos chegaram ao ápice, gozando juntos.

Kaoru: OHHH...KEN...KENSHIIIN!

Kenshin: UHHHNN KAORU!

Kenshin preencheu todo seu ser dentro de Kaoru, calando-a com seus lábios com seu beijo quente, mergulhando sua cabeça entre os seios dela. Kaoru o abraçou. Os dois deitaram-se, exaustos.

Kenshin: Kaoru...Kaoru...

Kaoru: Hmmm...?

Kenshin: Eu...eu te amo...

Kaoru: O quê? – Kaoru levantou-se, fingindo-seassustada.

Kenshin: Eu te amo...case-se comigo...

Kaoru arregalou os olhos. Era o que ela sempre quis ouvir de Kenshin...mas isso foi no passado. Agora ela tinha que vingar-se dele...e essa era a hora! Os olhos dela preencheram-se de lágrimas, mas não as deixou que caíssem. Não podia fraquejar. Com muito esforço, antes que sua voz enfraquecesse, ela respondeu:

Kaoru: Kenshin...eu...sinto muito...mas não posso...eu... já tenho namorado...e você...já tem noiva...

Kenshin: E daí...eu termino com ela e...

Kaoru reuniu forças para dizer claramente a Kenshin algo que não sentia em seu coração. Mas ela precisava...essa seria sua vingança!

Kaoru: Tsc, tsc...Kenshin...você não entendeu. Eu AMO meu namorado.

Kenshin sentiu uma pontada no peito.

Kenshin: Então...por que ficou comigo? Por que fez isso? Por que, Kaoru!

Kaoru: Quer saber mesmo Kenshin? E quer saber por que fiquei com você? Queria sentir se você era o mesmo na cama, depois de todo esse tempo. Queria saber o que ela te ensinou...se ela era melhor que eu! Mas...pelo jeito, me enganei... - ela riu.

Kenshin estava atônito: ...Estou decepcionado com você, Kaoru...nunca pensei que faria uma coisa dessas...

Kaoru: Quem é você para me acusar assim? Você também me magoou muito! Akira foi a primeira pessoa que conseguiu fazer com que eu superasse a minha dor...e eu...não posso mais fazer isso com ele.

Kenshin: _! Akira...este nome...será que...?_ Kaoru, me escute!

Kaoru: Não Kenshin! Não quero mais te ver, não quero mais traí-lo! Vá embora.

Kenshin não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Seu coraçãoestavapartido em pedaços. Pegou suas roupas e saiu do apartamento de Kaoru. Ele finalmente tinha admitido que a amava...Sempre a amou. Mas agora já era tarde demais. Não havia mais volta.

Kaoru, na cama, explodiu em lágrimas. _Kenshin...Esta é a segunda vez que você me deixa assim..._

A vingança foi feita...mas Kaoru teve que pagar seu preço. O seu verdadeiro e único amor...Kenshin...

* * *

Tomoe foi fazer compras no shopping. Era época de Natal e tudo estava decorado com o tema. Ela parou numa vitrine de uma loja, onde viu algumas roupas em promoção.Vendo seu reflexo no vidro da vitrine, ela ajeitou seu cabelo e então notou alguém sentado, num daqueles banquinhos, atrás dela. Parecia alguém familiar...muito, muito familiar. Virou-se e arregalou os olhos, encarando-o, tão espantada quanto ele. 

Tomoe: N-Não...pode...ser...A...Akira!

Foi a última coisa que pôde dizer. Ela havia desmaiado.

* * *

**MaryHimura: Puuxa muito obrigada!rsrs...Pois é, a Kaoru não fez muito doce porque ela quis ter logo a sua vingança...mas não esperava queisso fosse mexer com ela! E...Tomoe reencontra alguém! E agora...só lendo o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos!**


	4. Parabéns papai

Kenshin abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Jogou as chaves para o longe, indo parar no chão. Jogou-se no sofá, deitando e colocando seus braços atrás de sua cabeça, usando-os como apoio. A imagem de Kaoru logo veio a sua mente. O corpo, o perfume, os olhos, o sorriso...o rosto corado e o olhar quando faziam amor...sim, amor. Era o que sentia ao estar com ela. Finalmente ele percebeu que o que fez a Kaorunão foi certo,que ele acabou magoando a mulher queo amava sinceramente...no fundo, ele nunca conseguiu se esquecerdela.

Kenshin: O que é que eu fiz...?

Se arrependimento matasse...

Akira estava sem entender nada. Aquela mulher havia dito seu nome e desmaiou. Antes que ela pudesse colidir com o chão, Akira correu até ela e conseguiu pegá-la em seus braços. Ao ver mais de perto o rosto da bela mulher que ele segurava, ficou confuso. Algo dentro dele dizia que ele conhecia aquela mulher. Porém seus pensamentos foram cortados quando percebeu onde estava e que tinha muitas pessoas ao redor querendo saber o que tinha acontecido.

Akira: Er...não se preocupem, pessoal...ela só teve um mal-estar. Podem deixar que eu cuidarei dela.

Não querendo fazer alarde, ele a levou para seu apartamento, já que ficava praticamente ao lado do shopping.

Tomoe abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma grande dor de cabeça. A última coisa que se lembrava era de que vira a imagem de Akira bem diante de seus olhos.

Tomoe: Eu vi Akira...bem na minha frente... O que seria aquilo...uma ilusão...?

Mas logo ela percebeu onde estava. Não era um lugar que ela conhecia. Estava em um quarto, numa cama estranha. Parecia que nada mais de grave havia lhe acontecido. Mas...como ela tinha parado lá?

De repente a porta se abriu. Os olhos dela se arregalaram mais uma vez e seu dedo indicador apontava para a direção da pessoa que estava bem na frente dela.

Tomoe: Vo...você!

Akira: Hein? De onde você me conhece?

Tomoe se esforçava para não desmaiar novamente. Não queria fraquejar, queria saber se o que estava vendo era uma ilusão ou não. Cambaleante, levantou-se, foi até ele e colocou suas duas mãos no rosto dele.

Tomoe: N-não é uma ilusão...é...é de verdade! Akira! Você está vivo! Sou eu! Tomoe! Não me reconhece? – ela não se continha em felicidade e o abraçou.

Espantado, Akira pegou nos braços dela, fazendo-a afastar-se um pouco, ficando a poucos centímetros dele. Mas, ao ver os olhos cheios de lágrimas daquela mulher aparentemente desconhecida a ele, Akira começou a ficar confuso. Fragmentos da imagem dela começaram a aparecer em sua mente. E não eram iguais, era de uma menina muito parecida com ela, talvez ela quando criança, depois ela um pouco mais nova, com um cabelo mais curto, dela o beijando e um que ele sempre se lembrava...a imagem dela sorrindo...agora tudo fazia sentido. Aquela mulher era...

Akira: To...moe...

Finalmente ele se lembrou e lentamente colocou seus braços em volta do corpo frágil de Tomoe, que estava tremendo de tanta emoção, sentindo o calor dele esquentar-lhe o coração.

Akira: Me lembrei...consegui me lembrar de tudo agora! Tomoe...minha noiva...meu amor...

Ambos se abraçaram, muito emocionados pelo reencontro.

Já havia se passado mais de mês desde que Kaoru tinha mandado Kenshin ir embora de seu apartamento e de sua vida. E quanto a Akira, ele não a visitava, nem telefonava e nem dava notícias há algumas semanas. Kaoru estava preocupada e, para piorar, ultimamente ela estava tendo enjôos frequentemente.

Kaoru: Akira...você não atende nem responde às minhas ligações...será que você está bem? O que será que aconteceu? Ou...oh não...será que ele descobriu o que aconteceu entre eu e o Kenshin? Sinto-me uma idiota por não ter contado a Akira... Ai de novo não...este mal-estar...será que...não, não pode ser isso, hehehe! Amanhã mesmo eu irei ao médico, tenho certeza que não é nada de grave...deve ter sido algo que comi.

Ela já estava quase em uma beira de ataque de nervos quando o telefone tocou. Se recompondo, ela foi atender.

Kaoru: Alô?

Akira: Kaoru., sou eu, Akira...

Kaoru: Akira! O que aconteceu? Onde você está? Eu estive que nem uma louca te procurando e...

Akira: Kaoru, desculpe eu não ter te ligado antes. É que tive que fazer uma viagem imediata, nem deu para te avisar. E onde eu estava não tinha telefone, para piorar meu celular não tinha sinal também...

Kaoru suspirou aliviada: Tudo bem, Akira...fiquei mais tranqüila agora que você me ligou.

Akira: Kaoru...você pode me encontrar no shopping agora? Tenho algo a te falar...

Kaoru: Claro...estarei aí num minuto.

Chegando lá, Akira a estava esperando na praça de alimentação. Kaoru se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas ele evitou o beijo virando sua cabeça e o beijo foi parar na bochecha dele.

Akira: Kaoru... eu finalmente me lembrei de tudo.

Kaoru ficou radiante: Sério, Akira? Que bom! Agora finalmente poderemos ficar juntos e...

Akira: Kaoru...por eu me lembrar de tudo...eu não posso ficar com você.

Kaoru: O...que?

O relacionamento entre Kenshin e Tomoe já não estava bem das pernas e piorou desde o encontro com Kaoru. Eles mal se beijavam e ela saía frequentemente, ficando dias, semanas fora de casa. Mas ele nem ligava. Entediado, Kenshin estava sozinho em seu apartamento, Tomoe dissera que iria viajar a negócios por algumas semanas. Logo começou a pensar em Kaoru novamente, já estava tendo uma ilusão.

Kenshin: Ahhh! Estou ficando louco! Já sei...vou dar uma volta no shopping! – e saiu.

Kaoru não acreditava no que ouvia. Lembrou-se de quando Kenshin fez a mesma coisa a ela anos atrás.

Kaoru: Mas...por que, Akira?

Akira: Porque...eu encontrei o que tinha perdido. Minha noiva...Tomoe.

Kaoru arregalou os olhos: Sua...noiva...e-entendo...e eu só estou atrapalhando né?

Akira: Me desculpe, Kaoru...eu gosto de você, mas eu amo minha noiva. E é por isso que também não conseguia aprofundar o nosso relacionamento...de alguma forma...ela sempre esteve comigo.

Akira esperava que Kaoru ficasse brava como de costume, mas ao invés disso, ela sorriu. – Kaoru...?

Kaoru: Está tudo bem, Akira. Desejo felicidades a vocês dois...de coração. Adeus... – ela o abraçou e deu meia volta, sem olhar para trás, pois lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, mais de alívio do que de tristeza.

Kenshin estava andando pelo shopping, olhando as vitrines. Ficava imaginando Kaoru vestindo as roupas expostas, em como ela ficaria linda em todas elas.

Kenshin: Ahhh! Até aqui! Kaoru... – fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar, mas em vão. Não viu quem vinha em sua direção, até sentir seu corpo colidir com outro.

Kaoru: Ai! Desculpe, eu...ah, retiro o que disse. – falou ao ver quem era.

Kenshin não acreditava no que via: K-Kaoru! Você aqui?

Kaoru: Sou eu mesma, algum problema?

Kenshin: N-não...nenhum problema...é bom vê-la...

Kaoru: Hunf... Eo que VOCÊfaz aqui?

Kenshin: Vim tentar espairecer e...ora,que eu saiba o shopping é público.

Kaoru ficou vermelha. Mas de raiva. Iria retrucar quando começou a passar mal novamente, estava cambaleante.

Kenshin: Kaoru? O que aconteceu? Kaoru!

Kaoru: De novo não... _não na frente dele..._

Kenshin a segurou em seus braços para que ela não caísse. Ela não estava bem. Resolveu levá-la ao hospital.

Kenshin: Kaoru, você não está bem! Venha, vou levar você ao hospital!

Kaoru: Não...não precisa...já estou me sentindo melhor...

Kenshin: De jeito nenhum! Não vou deixar a mulher que eu amo assim!

Kaoru: O que...? – ela não prestou atenção nesta última frase por estarmeio zonza.

Kenshin: Er... Deixa pra lá, vamos! – ele a pegou em seus braços e a levou imediatamente ao hospital.

No caminho, Kenshin achou melhor levá-la até à clínica da esposa de seu amigo Sanozuke, a Dra. Megumi.

Kenshin já estava impaciente. Estava esperando há horas e nem notícias de Kaoru. Finalmente a enfermeira apareceu, dizendo a ele que poderia entrar na sala de Megumi, onde Kaoru estava sentada, chorando.

Megumi: Ken-san! Como vai?

Kenshin: bem, Megumi, e você? Hein... Kaoru? O que aconteceu com ela? O que ela tem? Ela está bem?

Megumi: Calma, Kenshin. Ela está bem. Aliás, muito bem!

Kenshin: Então...por que ela está chorando? O que ela tem?

Megumi: Calma, calma! É que eu estava esperando que você viesse para lhe dar as noticias.

Kenshin: Mas que notícias!

Ao invés de dizer, Megumi o abraçou emocionada: Meus parabéns...!

Kenshin: Hoje não é meu aniversário, Megumi.

Megumi o chacoalhou: Não é isso seu tonto!

Kenshin: Então o que é? Diga logo, Megumi! Você já está me deixando desesperado!

Megumi: Ken-san...Você será papai!

Kenshin: ORO?

* * *

Ufaaa! No final, não era Tomoe que estava grávida..e sim outra pessoa...ninguém menos que Kaoru! E adivinha de quem hein...rsrs...Qual será a reação do 'papai'?

Obrigada pelos comentários!

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!

Bjinhus!


	5. E assim caminha a humanidade

**Entre aVingança e o Desejo**

Kenshin não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Kaoru...grávida. Sim, grávida, um filho dele. Era uma sensação que ele nunca havia sentido antes.

Megumi e Kenshin deixaram a sala para que Kaoru se acalmasse e também para que pudessem conversar com mais calma.

Kenshin: O que, Megumi...re...repita...Kaoru está...

Megumi: Sim, ela está grávida, Kenshin...de 3 meses. Leve-a para casa, deixe-a descansar...acho que ela ficou um pouco alterada emocionalmente com esta notícia. Não deixe que ela se sobrecarregue muito fisicamente e nem emocionalmente, ok? Vou receitar alguns remédios que ela tem que tomar durante a gravidez...já havia falado com ela mas, pelo estado em que ela está, acho melhor deixar com você.

Kenshin: Muito obrigado, Megumi.

Megumi: Não foi nada, Kenshin. Ah e não se esqueça que ela deve retornar para fazer mais uma série de exames...ligue aqui para marcar a consulta, ok?

Kenshin: Ok, e mais uma vez obrigado, Megumi. Até.

Após a consulta, Kenshin levou Kaoru para a casa dela e ficaram quietos durante todo o caminho. Kaoru não parecia estar nem um pouco feliz com a notícia, ao contrário de Kenshin que, por sua vez, estava radiante. Isso não passou despercebido aos olhos de dele e resolveu que teria que conversar com ela.

Kaoru: Obrigada por me acompanhar, Kenshin. Eu...já estou melhor. Ela ia fechar a porta quando Kenshin a impediu que o fizesse, quase entrando na casa dela.

Kenshin: Kaoru...eu quero conversar com você. É importante.

Kaoru suspirou: Ok...mas seja rápido...eu...quero descansar.

Kenhsin sentou-se no sofá da sala. Kaoru estava em pé. De repente ele começa a falar.

Kenshin: Kaoru...você quer...tirar o bebê?

Kaoru: O quê? Jamais! Eu quero ter esse filho! – diz, colocando suas mãos em sua barriga – E você, depois de tudo o que fez, vem me perguntar se quero tirar o bebê? Ele não tem culpa nenhuma, Kenshin!

Kenshin: Kaoru, olha...

Kaoru: NÃO! Olha aqui você, Kenshin Himura! Você só sabe pensar em si mesmo, não se importando com os sentimentos dos outros! Eu te odeio, seu...canalha!

Não conseguindo mais se conter, Kenshin levantou-se e a abraçou, surpreendendo-a.

Kenshin: Já chega, Kaoru!

Kenshin: Kaoru me deixe explicar, por favor! .Eu não quero que você faça nada disso com o _nosso_ filho! Eu só te perguntei aquilo porque queria saber se você aceitaria ou não a idéia de ser mãe...mas ao ouvir sua resposta, me veio um alívio...também quero esta criança, tanto quando você e, quando soube que iria ser pai...você não imagina o quanto fiquei feliz! Eu quero cuidar dele. E...de você também, se você acetar...

Kaoru ficou espantada, não esperava estas palavras, ainda mais vindas de Kenshin.

Kaoru: I...isso é verdade? É verdade, Kenshin?

Kenshin não precisou usar suas palavras para confirmar. Ele colocou sua mão na nuca de Kaoru e a beijou, num beijo terno e doce. Kaoru segurou-se no outro braço dele que a segurava para não cair, pois se sentia amolecer.

Kenshin: Kaoru...Me desculpe por fazê-la sofrer por todo esse tempo... ter deixado você daquele jeito...ter feito o que fiz... fui mesmo um idiota...Me perdoe...

Kenshin segurou os braços de Kaoru, observando-a. Kaoru abaixou a cabeça para que ele não visse as lágrimas que temiam em escorrer da face dela.

Kaoru: Você foi um canalha, e continua um idiota... eu...eu te odeio por tudo o que você fez comigo...porém o que foi feito foi feito, não dá para mudar o passado..Tudo bem, eu te perdôo, Kenshin...mas eu...eu não posso ficar com você. Não mais.

Kenshin: Eu compreendo Kaoru...depois de tudo é normal que vocênão tenha mais confiança em mim...fui um toloao achar que você me aceitaria de volta. Mas sobre o nosso filho eu não volto atrás, irei cuidar dele sim... Então...eu vou indo...depois a gente se fala.

E, dizendo isso, ele deu meia volta e foi embora, fechando a porta e deixando Kaoru cheia de lágrimas.

Kaoru: Kenshin... _Meu orgulho ainda está ferido e meu coração dói...Mas a minha vontade mesmo era abraçá-lo e gritar 'EU TE AMO!'...

* * *

_

Kenshin tinha chegado a sua casa, estava com um ar triste e abatido. Mas havia tirado um peso em suas costas, afinal, ela o tinha perdoado por tudo que ele havia feito.

Kenshin: _Kaoru...ainda que não demonstre, ela continua sendo aquela mesma garota que conheci...compreensiva,forte, corajosa...isso é o que admiro nela. Mas...como ela disse, não dá para mudar o passado...sou mesmo um idiota._

Porém ele voltou à realidade ao perceber o barulho do chuveiro.

Kenshin: _Quem...? Será...Tomoe? Ela voltou? _Tomoe? Está aí?

Vendo que não houve resposta, dirigiu-se até o banheiro. Surpreendeu-se ao ver algo que ele não esperava...

* * *

Depois que Kenshin saiu, Kaoru ficou pensativa por um tempo, pensando nas palavras dele, no que ele disse.

Kaoru colocou a mão em seu ventre_: Ele está arrependido e disposto a ficar comigo e com o meu...quer dizer...o nosso filho...Kenshin...eu ainda te amo!_

Não agüentando mais, resolveu deixar seu coração mandar, deixando o orgulho de lado e resolvendo ir atrás de Kenshin. Estaria cometendo um erro se ela não fosse dizer pessoalmente os seus sentimentos naquele instante. Pegou um táxi e foi em direção ao apartamento dele.

* * *

Kenshin estava com os olhos arregalados. Não acreditava no que via. Tomoe estava com...

Kenshin: A...Akira...?

Tomoe e Akira estavam nus, se beijando no chuveiro. No chuveiro do SEU apartamento!

Akira!

Tomoe: Ken...Kenshin! Não o esperava aqui tão cedo!

Kenshin: Eu não trabalho hoje, esqueceu?

Tomoe: Eu...posso explicar...

Kenshin: ... Pode começar. E...vistam-se.

Tomoe: Tudo bem, Kenshin. Tudo começou quando...

* * *

Kaoru chegou ao apartamento de Kenshin. Espantou-se ao ver tudo aberto.

Kaoru: O-olá? ... Kenshin? Está aí?

Vendo que ele não respondia, resolveu entrar. Não havia ninguém na sala, mas ouviu vozes vindas do quarto. Pareciam estar discutindo...

Ao entrar no quarto ela viu três pessoas, duas enroladas numa toalha e a outra era Kenshin.

Kaoru: Ken...shin...? O que está acontecendo?

Kenshin: Kaoru! O que faz aqui?

Tomoe?

Akira: Kaoru?

Kaoru: Akira? O que faz aqui... ? E_...só de toalha!_ Ahhh!

Foi uma gritaria tremenda, Kaoru estava histérica, não sabendo se cobria os olhos ou se saía correndo de lá.

Kenshin tentou acalmá-la, pois Kaoru não poderia ficar nervosa por causa da gravidez. Ele estava esperando o momento certo para contar tudo a Tomoe, mas agora, vendo que não havia mais saída, ele teve que explicar tudo a ela.

* * *

Depois de tudo esclarecido...

Tomoe: ... Então foi isso...tudo bem, Kenshin...eu o perdôo e espero que você também me perdoe...mesmo porque agora estamos quites. _Agora posso ir embora com Akira sem remorsos..._ E, pensando bem agora, você e eu nunca nos amamos de verdade...como você ama Kaoru e como eu amo Akira. Adeus, Kenshin... Seja feliz...

Kenshin concordou com a cabeça: Adeus Tomoe...sejam felizes. Desculpe...e obrigado por tudo.

Tomoe e Akira saíram, fechando a porta. Kenshin e Kaoru provavelmente nunca mais os encontrariam novamente...

Kenshin virou-se para Kaoru, com um olhar terno.

Kaoru corou: O-O que foi, Kenshin?

Kenshin: O que você veio fazer aqui, Kaoru? Não que eu não a quisesse aqui, mas...

Kaoru começou a chorar.

Kenshin: Ka...Kaoru? – ele ficara assustado.

Kaoru: É que eu...eu...AINDA TE AMO! – num impulso, elao abraçou. – Kenshin...fui uma boba, covarde...! Essa é a verdade...eu ainda te amo! Eu vim para te dizer isso...não aguentava mais... .– suas lágrimas não paravam de sair.

Por um instante, Kenshin ficou paralizado, surpreso com a declaração e a ação de Kaoru. Passado o susto, ele acariciou a cabeça dela, dando um beijo em sua testa.

Kenshin riu: É...então somos dois, né?

Depoisele pegou a mão de Kaoru com suas duas mãos, acariciando-a ternamente.: Shhh não chore...O importante é o que estamos vivendo agora... precisou eu experimentar o que você passou para eu perceber que eu sempre te amei, e ainda continuo te amando. Kaoru...eu estou feliz...

O corpo de Kaoru tremia. Ela não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

Kenshin: Eu quero me casar com você, vamos ser uma família, hmm? Nós três, ou quem sabe mais? – disse, sorrindo.

Kaoru: O...o que? Repita, Kenshin!

Kenshin: Er...case-se comigo...? Ou... você não quer ter mais...? Oro...

Kaoru: Não baka...o que você falou antes disso!

Kenshin deixou escapar um sorriso: Kaoru Kamiya. Eu sempre te amei, e ainda continuo te amando. AISHITERU, meu amor.

Kaoru sorriu: Kenshin no baka...

Kaoru o beijou de leve, ficando um tempo assim, abraçados. Finalmente ela ergueu a cabeça e o encarou com um ar sério.

Kaoru: Kenshin Himura. Nunca mais faça isso. Ou do contrário...eu mesma te mato, entendeu?

Kenshin engoliu em seco: Oro! S-sim senhora...

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente por mais um longo tempo. Como se fossem recém-casados, Kenshin levou Kaoru no colo até o seu quarto, onde a deitou na cama. Ambos fizeram amor ali, até o sol raiar.

Kenshin e Kaoru logo se casaram e ela deu à luz um lindo bebê, que logo recebeu o nome Kenji. Kaoru queria que na sua família todos tivessem o nome com a letra 'K' como inicial. Kenshin, claro, não se opôs.

Com o tempo, Kenshin provou que realmente mudara, fazendo com que Kaoru conseguisse confiar novamente nele.

Kenshin virou um marido exemplar e fiel, obedecendo-a cegamente – afinal todos dizem que o amor é cego – e até fazendo as tarefas domésticas. Kaoru é uma mãe superprotetora e ele é um pai corujão, mas sem exageros; ele até está planejando aumentar a família.

Ambos logo se deram conta que não adianta ficar se lamentando ou remoendo coisas antigas, afinal a vingança não leva a nada. O negócio é seguir em frente, acreditando no que o futuro tem pra reservar, sejam elas boas ou más, sempre vendo o lado positivo delas.

Felizmente para os dois a vida está seguindo bem e promete continuar assim...sempre adiante...

... E assim segue a vida.

**FIM**

Ahhh finalmente acabei! Desculpem pela demoraaa...ando muito ocupada agora...trabalhando e tal...sem falar que minhas idéias não estavam fluindo!rs

Muito mas muito thank you pelas reviews, elas são como energéticos...renovam nossas forças...rsrs

Agradeço de coração pelos seus comentários e espero melhorar cada vez mais!

Espero que tenham gostado do final!

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
